


Heat

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Garmen, Project Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Passion provides the catalyst for learning to ignite." --Unknown





	Heat

"Good grief," Griff said with an exasperated sigh, swiping the back of her hand across her forehead. “Who the hell decided to turn on the furnace? This is just not fucking fair.” It was barely spring, and already the Texas heat was unbearable. Being locked up inside of an abandoned gas station, all of the windows boarded up so that the air could not circulate and thus was stagnant, did not help matters any. They could have propped open a door, but this particular area was more densely populated, upping the number of their dead and decaying companions. 

So instead of taking the risk of drawing unwanted attention, they chose to roast.

Carmen was bearing the heat quietly, her head resting against the wall, rivulets of sweat running down her face and steadily creeping under her shirt. Her eye peeked open at the sound of rustling next to her and she looked over at Griff, smiling slightly to herself. “You know if you didn’t squirm so much, it probably wouldn’t be as hot.”

Griff ripped her jacket off and threw it disdainfully into a corner, the shirt following soon after. She leaned her back against the wall, the cool concrete soothing her slightly. “How long do you think Tod and Vi have been gone?”

Carmen shrugged, her eyes once again closed. “An hour maybe? Don’t worry pixie, they’ll be fine.”

Griff ran her fingers through her messy hair, the ends starting to curl against her sweaty skin slightly. She looked over at Carmen and eyed her in disbelief. “How can you keep all of that on? It’s like a hundred degrees in here!”

“I am comfortable.” She replied with a slight smile.

Griff frowned, watching the sweat run down her neck and face, mother-hen mode kicking in. “You are going to have a heat stroke.”

“I’m fine, Griff.”

She snorted through her nose and pulled herself away from the wall, crawling over to her companion. Griff climbed into her lap and began to unbutton her shirt, missing the low laugh that bubbled in Carmen’s throat. “Bullshit. I am not going to deal with a passed out you AND the prospect zombies.”

“You’re just trying to get me naked.”

“Maybe. Lean forward.”

Carmen did as she was told, skin connecting with skin. Movement stopped and Carmen’s eyes shot open, focusing on the woman in her lap. Brown stared into blue for the longest time, Griff returning to reality and slowly managing to slide the rest of Carmen’s shirt down her arms, her hands lingering on her waist after said shirt was discarded.

The room just got hotter.

Griff’s heart pounded in her chest as she brought her shaking hands up to Carmen’s face, her own steadily inching closer, and then she hesitated. She didn’t know whether to stroke it, push her hair out of it, or pull her closer. Instead she settled on wiping a bead of sweat away, her eyes finally venturing away from Carmen’s searching ones. She sighed, inwardly berating herself for being such a coward.

Before Griff could extricate herself from the beauty’s lap beneath her, Carmen wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and pushed them forward, her lips locking onto Griff’s as she settled them onto the ground, the discarded clothes beneath them. She smiled against her lips as Griff licked her bottom lip, hissing lightly at the feel of their tongues intertwining and nails digging into her naked back.

The need for air arose and Carmen broke the kiss, a groan of protest rising from the pixie beneath her. Carmen kissed her way down Griff’s neck, feeling her arch underneath her. “Don’t ever hesitate and play the chicken Griff, it could get you in a world of trouble.”

Griff snorted and ran her hand down Carmen’s front, finger’s disappearing underneath fabric to tease her mildly. Not expecting that, Carmen gasped loudly and grew still, Griff using that moment to flip them over. She smirked down at the glistening woman beneath her, nibbling on her bottom lip lightly. “I’m sorry, what was that again?”

Carmen returned the smirk and kissed her soundly, allowing Griff to keep the upper hand. For now. Hands moved to remove the remaining clothing, soft sighs and gasps filling the abandoned building.

Well, mostly abandoned.

 

Griff hoped that Tod and Vi were going to take their sweet, sweet time.


End file.
